


We Can't Stop

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, older Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt: Ian goes to boystown to let off some steam after a hard day dealing with ungrateful teenagers. He meets Mickey this hot guy who rocks his world. He decides to see him again, and again, and again. He however gets the surprise of his life when a week later he runs into Mickey in detention?"What did I do?" (Changed Summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt so much I can't even... Aaaaark!!!!  
> Ty Anon!

"Goodbye Mr. Gallagher."

Ian stops from where he's about to get in his car. "It's Ian. Rodney I've said it a million times. Call me Ian."

Rodney stutters a few times. "Of-of course. Ian."

Ian shakes his head and gets in the car. The kids hate Rodney's guts but when he's around Ian he can barely form a sentence without stammering. Ian knows Rodney has this never-ending crash on him, but Ian would never go for him. Rodney's not his type. 

He gets home feeling exhausted and after a shower and dinner he thinks its been a while since he went out. Or got laid. It's on a Friday so Ian dresses, puts on colone and heads to boys town.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Ian orders a glass of whiskey and ice cubes then leans on the counter, looking around. Several men nod at him but he's not feeling any of them. After an hour of no success finding what he wants, he decided to head to the dancefloor.

Ian doesn't really know what he's looking for but he will know it when he sees it. 

He's just began to move to a nice techno beat when he feels someone breathe on his neck. Ian smiles and turns around hoping not to be dissapointed. 

He's not.

The guy he's looking at is maybe and inch shorter than him which is just the way Ian likes it. He's also got this gorgeous blue eyes that are completely doing Ian in right now. And when Ian reaches down and cups his ass, he's sold. 

Ian wants that ass and he wants it now. 

The guy smirks at him when Ian squeezes his ass. "Mickey."

"Ian."

They start grinding on each other right there on the dancefloor Ian's hands still on the round butt. Mickey wraps his hands around Ian's shoulder and moans when the movement brings their crotches even closer together.

Ian starts kissing his neck as they continue to rut against each other. It gets heated real fast and now they're just dry humping. Mickey clutches at Ian's shoulder and the latter moans.

"Yes. Fuck."

"Fuck, gonna come." Mickey moans in his ear again and Ian claims his mouth as they both come right there and then in their trousers. 

"Shit. My place?"

"Fuck yeah." Mickey replies and they rush outside.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

They fuck four times before passing out. Mickey gives him the most amazing blow job Ian has ever had and rides him twice out of those four times. By the time they're done Ian can barely think straight. 

He inevitably decides he needs to see Mickey again. That was too good a night to not experience it again.

The following morning Mickey leaves his number and they text throughout the day. They talk and chat throughout the weekend and Mickey comes over again on Sunday. They go again and again and Ian thinks if he's not careful he's about to get addicted.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

On Monday ian continues to text Mickey and the latter sends Ian all this sexy naked pics. Ian cannot wait to go home so he can invite Mickey over again. Any chance Ian gets he texts Mickey. In the staff room, when he's just supervising students, any time really. 

They have sex that night and the next and the next. Ian cannot believe just how amazing Mickey is. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

"So what do you do?" Ian asks Mickey on his tenth visit to Ian's apartment.

"Umm... I work at the garage with my brothers."

"Oh that's cool. You look really young." Ian points out as he serves them both dinner on his kitchen table.

"I get that all the time." Mickey says with a smile that makes Ian want to kiss him so he does. "I'm twenty one." Mickey says when the kiss ends.

"Awesome." 

Ian considers asking Mickey to make their whatever this is something. He goes for it.

"So Mick, do you umm...have a boyfriend?"

Mickey blushes. "No. Why?"

Ian shrugs. "I just really like what we've got going on, that's all."

Mickey takes a bite of his pasta and chews thoughtfully. "Me too."

"So would you like one?" Ian asks avoiding Mickey's eyes.

"Umm... Sure." He nods and grins at Ian. "I'd like that."

"Really?" Ian asks hopefully.

"Totally."

Ian gets up and pulls Mickey up so he can kiss his now boyfriend. 

Soon they're undressing each other and exchanging brutal uncoordinated kisses. Ian bends Mickey over and fucks him against his table. He doesn't even bat an eye when the plates fall, break and makes a mess on the floor.

This is what Mickey does to Ian. 

He kisses mickey behind his ear and continues to drive into him unapologetically.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Three days later Ian is clearing his desk preparing to go home. Mickey had texted and told him he would be late coming over so Ian figured he could pass by the Gallagher house and say hello to his family as he waits for his boyfriend to come over. 

He's just put everything in his bag when there's a timid knock on the door. "Yeah?"

Rodney peeps in. "Hey I...Ian."

"Hi Rodney."

"My umm... my mother just got rushed to the hos...hospital."

"I am so sorry."

"Tha...thank you. I was wondering if you could...do me a favor?"

"Yes sure, anything."

"Ummm.. I was supposed to be in charge in detention today. But now..."

Ian waves his explanation away. "I got you. Go check on your mom."

"Thank you so much!" Rodney gives him a tight hug. 

Ian pats him in the back. "Youre welcome."Ian waits for Rodney to let go of him but he is still holding onto him tightly. "Rodney." He doesn't get a reply. "Rod...Rodney you can let go now."

Rodney quickly pulls away and smiles sheepishly. "So...sorry."

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Ian goes into the class where he's supposed to substitute for detention and takes a seat. There are only seven kids there. He hopes they won't be too much trouble. 

After he's settled he takes out his phone and texts Mickey.

**What time R U comin over? Miss U**

Someone's phone chimes in the class and Ian looks up. Its from the guy in the back covering his head with his hood. "No phones in detention. Everyone place them on my desk please. You will get them after."

He watches the students as they place their phones on the desk one at a time. He waits for the guy in the hood who is still hiding his face.

"Take that off." Ian commands.

Ian almost chokes on his breath when he sees the face behind the hood. 

Mickey smiles apologetically at him and then puts his phone on the desk before walking away. 

"What did I do?" He whispers to himself.

Ian has never been more upset.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

As soon as the clock hits 7:00 Ian rushes out of the class. He doesn't need to look back to know that Mickey is right behind him.

He unlocks his car and gets in but Mickey gets in the passager seat just as quickly. "Get out!"

"No."

"Mickey I'm not joking. Get the fuck out of my car!"

"Why are you mad?"

Ian laughs humorlessly. "Mad, I'm not mad. I'm fucking mortified!"

"Ian let me explain. Please."

Ian looks around and drives away before the other students notice anything. He drives a reasonable distance away from school then parks the car. 

"Go ahead. Explain. Explain to me how you lied about your age and what you do."

"Technically that wasn't a lie. I do work with my brothers at our garage."

Ian breathes and lays his head on the stirring wheel. "Please tell me your eighteen."

"I am. I'm eighteen." Mickey replies desperately.

Ian stretches out his hand wordlessly and Mickey hands him his ID. Ian exhales in relief.

"This means we can still be together, right? Since I'm off legal age?"

"NO!" Ian shouts. "You lied to me. I may not teach you but I'm your teacher and you're my student. If anyone ever found out, you'd get expelled and I'd get fired."

"Ian I love you I swear. Please give us a chance. No one has to know."

Ian looks at Mickey. He looks so young and innocent seated next to him right now. "I can't. We can't. I'm sorry."

"Ian you can't end this. We are great you and I. I love you, the sex is off the fucking charts, you can't just..."

"Mickey get out. We're done." 

"Ian we can make this work. C'mon."

"No." Ian says with finality and Mickey reluctantly gets out. 

Ian watches him leave with a heavy heart. He honestly thought he had found the best thing. The perfect guy. Why did Mickey have to be his student? Ian was already getting attached.

He slums his head on the stirring wheel. "Shit."

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

"How's your mom?" Ian asks Rodney a day later. 

Rodney just came to see him in his office. Ian is still feeling blue about his break up with Mickey but he's trying to be strong. 

He sits back down at his desk after letting Rodney in and places both hands on his desk.

"She's fine but...but that's not why I'm here."

Ian smiles. "What's going on?"

"I... I... So... I..."

"Rodney breathe."

Rodney does and straightens up. "Please go out with me."

Ian is about to turn him down when he feels a hand on his crotch. "Wha..." 

He looks down to find Mickey smiling up at him as he unzips his trouser and takes out his soft dick. Ian looks back up at Rodney.

"I have always liked you....so much." Rodney continues when he assumes Ian is in shock because of his offer.

Ian cannot believe how much his dick is betraying him right now by getting hard. "I... I..." Now he's the one stammering because Mickey takes his now fully hard dick in his mouth.

" _Jesus_ " Mickey knows how much Ian loves his blow jobs. 

"Are you okay Ian?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Yes, yes, abso-absolutely."

Rodney narrows his eyes at him. "I didn't mean to take you by surprise." 

Mickey jerks him off before swallowing him down again, his dick hits the back of his throat and Ian almost jumps off his chair. He's glad Rodney is feeling confident because Ian wants to die right now. 

From pleasure.

God, _so much pleasure._

"I'm gonna..." 

"Gonna what?" Rodney asks confused.

 _Gonna come. I'm gonna come._

Ian bites his lip and slaps on his desk three times. Hard.

Rodney shoots up. "I'm just gonna go Ian." He opens the door. "Please make sure to see a doctor for... whatever that is." 

Rodney leaves and Ian leans back on his chair and moans again. "Son of a bitch." He tells Mickey breathlessly who is still between his legs wiping at the corners of his mouth.

Ian stands up and zips up.

He waits for Mickey to get out from under his desk. "What was that?" He asks a smiling Mickey who is now seated on his chair with his legs on Ian's desk.

"What was what?"

"God demmit Mickey, what the fuck was that!"

"Please, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"That's not the point. You sucked me off in front of another teacher. What if he saw you? Us?"

"Yeah, what's up with Rodney hitting on you? You're already in love with someone else." Mickey gets up and caresses his check.

"Mickey don't." Ian protests albeit weakly.

"C'mon Ian, don't fight this. Us. I only have a few more months here and then I'll be done. We can just keep it under wraps till then."

Ian is feeling really torn right now. "Mick."

"We can't stop. You know we can't stop."

Ian _does_ know that. "You can't tell anyone. Not even your priest."

Mickey smiles. "Come'ere."

Ian bends down and recives the kiss. He is making the wrong decision he knows it. But he can't stay away from Mickey. Its just not possible. He holds Mickey's neck and pulls his tongue into his mouth. Mickey moans into his mouth and puts a hand inside Ian's trouser so he can grab Ian's bare ass.

Ian is so gone it's not even funny. 

Mickey's right. They can't stop. They can never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't say this often but I like how this turned out.   
> Whoever u are I thank u for this prompt I really enjoyed it. :))
> 
> Also, let's pause on the prompts for now so I can get through the ones I have first. Thanks for having all this faith in my writing. I love you guys!!!
> 
> Kudos and all comments welcome. ♥♥♥


End file.
